Lightbringer point farming
The table below lists all known, efficient Lightbringer point farming locations. The details of each location (path to run, quests required, etc.) are given in the sections following. The Mirror of Lyss A good early farming spot for Lightbringer Points is in the The Mirror of Lyss outside Dzagonur Bastion. The groups to farm consist of Sapphire Djinn, Ruby Djinn, and Roaring Ethers. The level 24 Roaring Ethers carry Resurrection Signet, but they are unable to use them on the Djinn. Take out the Djinn first, Broad Head Arrow is very effective against them. Frozen Soil can combat the resurrection signets, but beware not being able to resurrect teammates. The standard run is to head south from Dzagonur to Honur Hill and kill all the elementals along the eastern edge of the zone. Having the quests The Search for Survivors or For Your Ears Only active will prevent some of the foes from spawning, so you should finish or abandon them before you go farming. There are 9 groups of 4 elementals (marked by green stars on the map), for a total of 72 points in Normal Mode or 216 in Hard Mode. This run takes 5-10 minutes. In Hard Mode, the run can be lengthened a bit to earn even more points per hour. After clearing the 9 groups of elementals in the east, head westward along the southern edge of the zone past Shezel Slowreaper to find another group of elementals (see map). Heading further west, you will come upon the Roaring Ether boss Yammiron, Ether Lord, who you can kill for a boss bonus of 150 points. With a total of 45 elementals, you will earn 420 points total per run. Another Hard Mode alternative is to simply farm the two groups that spawn nearest Dzagonur Bastion, immediately to the west and to the south. Ignore any resurrected Ethers and sprint back to the gate (do not map travel, as that will place you far away from the gate). This should take only 2.5 minutes, and you will earn 48 points (1152 points/hour). Chantry of Secrets The Between a Rock... quest can be used to farm Lightbringer Points, although getting there requires you to go through several mobs. After you get to the quest marker, quickly talk to the Whispers Informant to get the bounty for Margonites. You are then attacked by 6 groups of 6-8 Margonites, approaching in three waves of two groups. As you will be fighting in one place all the time, a choke point in the gateway, wells, wards, and traps help a lot. It's an easy quest if you have a Minion Master: the minions take most of the damage and there are plenty of bodies. After you've killed all of the mobs, return to town, abandon the quest, and take it again for a repeatable 74 points (including the unique) gain. Again, there is usually at least one Vabbi Chest in the area. So make sure to carry a couple of keys. Resplendent Makuun An alternative spot to farm Lightbringer points in Vabbi is in the northernmost part of the Resplendent Makuun area. If you leave from Yahnur Market, it takes about 5 minutes to reach the right area, but once there you can farm all the Djinn that are there then re-zone and do it all again. There is a boss to farm as well. An alternative entry is Honur Hill, it is an easier distance. Leave Honur Hill and head east until you're in the northeast corner of Resplendent Makunn. You'll find the Djinn, and earn 54 points per run. You can also zone from the area described above (from the North East) into Wilderness of Bahdza and farm the South East corner, zoning back and forth (and keeping any morale boost you have, too). Just watch out for patrolling beetles! The Sulfurous Wastes This entire run is done while inside junundu, making it the safest way to farm Lightbringer points in Hard Mode. The quests A Show of Force and Requiem for a Brain may be combined with Hard Mode to farm Lightbringer points. Make sure to talk to Palawa Joko in the Bone Palace, then go back and talk to Officer Lohru in Remains of Sahlahja to complete the first part of A Show of Force - you must have the Rune of DOOM (which you get when you speak to Lohru the second time) in your inventory or the Abaddon Shrines (see below) will not activate. Leave from Remains of Sahlahja and head to the resurrection shrine in the northwest for the Margonite bounty (6). (You can ignore Officer Lohru and the minions.) Head on down towards the temple (10), and just outside it will be three groups of 5 Margonites for the Requiem quest. After killing them, pick up (and then drop) the Ancient Tome of Knowledge, causing two more groups of Margonites to spawn near (9) for you to kill. Each of these groups will have 5 Margonites, so 5 groups of 5 = 25 Margonites, the requirement for the maximum boss point bonus. The value of A Show of Force is that the Abaddon Shrine in the southwest corner of the temple spawns three Margonite bosses at once, giving you 468 Lightbringer points if you have reached the limit of 25 Margonites killed, which you got from the Requiem groups outside. Clear out the Graven Monoliths inside the temple, then activate ONLY the southwest shrine and kill the bosses. Activating all the shrines will complete the quest, forcing you to abandon and start over. Once complete, return to Remains of Sahlahja and restart the run; both quests will automatically reset. This run may be combined with the popular Sulfurous Wastes Sunspear points farming run as the paths are the same (undead bounty at (1), groups of Awakened at (3-5), and Alem the Unclean near the temple (9)). *A combined run takes 10 minutes or less with a full party and is worth approximately 500 Sunspear promotion points and 650 Lightbringer points, which comes to 3000 Sunspear and 3900 Lightbringer points per hour. *A Lightbringer-only run takes about 8 minutes with a full party. *A popular variation on the run uses only a 5-man team in order to increase the chance of rare drops, and because of the reduced firepower, it takes about 15 minutes. *To save some time, you can also spawn the 3 Margonite bosses right away and ignore the Monoliths. You will need to be well coordinated though as the vast amount of Monoliths can very well overwhelm you, so 5-man parties will probably not survive this tactic. The Ruptured Heart In one trip through The Ruptured Heart, a group can earn about 140 Lightbringer Points. The path also has one Mesmer Boss (Rual, Stealer of Hope) and one Paragon Boss (Tureksin the Delegator) along the way. A very quick and effective variant is to only kill the first three groups of Margonites close to the south-western exit of the Mouth of Torment in Hard Mode, finishing with Rual, Stealer of Hope for the bonus points. One such round gives a total of 180-200 Lightbringer Points (depending on spawn) and can be done in as little as 3 minutes with a full party of Heroes and Henchmen. The Hidden City of Ahdashim Clearing the elementals in the entry courtyard alone is worth 36 Lightbringer Points. A sweep through the center chamber and across the treasure store in the northwest corner nets an additional 164 Lightbringer Points. A capable team can complete this run in about 15 minutes. Broadhead Arrow is very effective against Ruby Djinns. An Invincible Monk (55 hp) with Spoil Victor is able to kill all the Djinns in this area, making a fast solo run. By farming solo, you will gain more experience. Additionally, if you take the quest Gift of the Djinn, two further elemental bosses will spawn, making the trip more attractive. Domain of Secrets An effective place to farm Lightbringer Points is the Domain of Secrets, outside the Gate of Secrets. You will find about 17 groups of Margonites, each group containing 6-8 foes. Beware of over-aggroing, there are a few groups that can be found very close to each other, including the first group you'll run into. It is wise to obtain the Monolith Hunt (Found at the southernmost Resurrection Shrine on the map, marked with a white x), for a single monolith appears usually once between each Margonite group, also there is one group of 5-6 Graven Monoliths. Doing this run will get you about 274 Lightbringer points, and takes about 15-20 minutes with a well put-together team of heroes and henchmen. You will also encounter Wieshur the Inspiring and Hautoh the Pilferer. 1-3 Margonite Chests usually will be found throughout the course of the run, so be sure to bring a couple of Margonite Keys. Though for more adventurous players, there are titan and menzies blessings with a number of enemies for each. This run can earn around 822-1096 points per hour.